A technology for presenting information regarding installation states such as installation positions and attitudes of a plurality of imaging devices, for example, to integrate images captured by the plurality of imaging devices has been developed. Patent Literature 1 mentioned below discloses an information processing device that includes an acquisition unit that acquires candidate states that are installation state candidates of a plurality of imaging states and a control unit that performs control of presenting the candidate states. According to the technology, a user can be presented with an appropriate installation state of each imaging device.